


BLACKMAIL

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Harry lets out his inner Slytherin, a little blackmail is not beneath him - especially when he can prove his point about a sore subject between him and Ron





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings are the property of JK Rowling and the various publishing and media companies that have purchased rights for the name Harry Potter and all that entails. No infringement on these rights is intended.

WARNINGS: everything that's needed for a shameless PWP  
A/N: Please read and review.  
Thanks to Tanya for the inspiration and support.

**Blackmail**

“I don’t want to talk about it, Ron! “ Harry snarled and left the common room in a whirl of robes.

 

Life in Gryffindor Tower had lost a lot of its usual quality since Harry’s best friend has found out that the Golden Boy and his sister would never be an item.

Harry remembered clearly just how freaked out Ron had been when he’d overheard him confiding in Hermione.  
He’d raged and ranted for a solid hour and nothing Hermione would say made any difference. Ron couldn’t even meet Harry’s eyes for a week after that and the friendship between them had been rather strained. 

 

However, Ron seemed to have taken up a new pet project that consisted of bothering Harry to tell him just what boy in school he fancied.   
Harry knew exactly what was going on in Ron’s head.   
He’d heard that Ron was determined to cure him and this obviously contained getting him to shag ‘the bloke of his wet dreams’ to make him see that he preferred girls after all.

 

Harry knew exactly that this wouldn’t be the case and had told his friend as much but nothing seemed to penetrate Ron’s thick skull.

Hermione had tried her best to get him off Harry’s back but Ron was determined. He’d always wanted Harry to be a family member, married to Ginny and now this whole dream bubble was about to burst. In his opinion Harry couldn’t fancy boys. It just wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

So after Ron’s latest attempt to get him into some guy’s pants just to prove he was right, Harry had stormed out of the common room to escape his friend’s insane meddling.

“I wonder if he’s taking classes with Dumbledore,” he muttered just when the portrait hole slammed shut behind him.

Even now at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts and after he had defeated Voldemort right after Christmas break, his private life was still anything but private.   
True, the reporters had stopped pestering weeks ago and life had gone back to normal inside the castle.   
Well, as normal as life at Hogwarts would ever get. 

 

N.E.W.T.s were over and only a few weeks were left until he’d leave the school forever. Still, his friends just wouldn’t quit interfering in his personal affairs.

While the war had been raging on, he’d not really thought about how he’d come out eventually and since he’d known how Ron would probably react, he had decided to tell Hermione first. However, Ron had decided to come down to the common room just then to ask Harry if he could borrow the Invisibility Cloak for a trip to the kitchen when Harry was in the middle of confessing that he was gay and things had only gone downhill from there.

It was still an hour until curfew and so Harry decided he’d take a little walk around the castle to get his mind off his predicament with Ron. He knew that he couldn’t return to the dorm until Ron was asleep or he’d never get any rest tonight.

Yet, while he walked, his clenched fists deeply buried in the pockets of his robes and his face clouded in anger, he wondered if Ron’s idea was so bad after all.

Maybe he should just shag the next pretty guy that crossed his path. He knew it wouldn’t prove Ron’s point, but it would prove his.

A mischievous smirk crept on his face as he walked down the marble staircase, but he stopped short right before he reached the entrance hall. A sudden noise to his left alerted him to someone’s presence and he ducked behind the banister.

Seven years of wandering around Hogwarts, with and without the cloak, had provided him with some amount of stealth that he had honed to perfection.

Quickly he exited the staircase and pressed himself against the wall so that he was hidden in the shadows.

The noise came from the open door to Filch’s broom closet and Harry crept closer.

He heard two voices; one was, without a doubt, Malfoy’s aristocratic drawl.

“… put it in his cauldron in Potions tomorrow”

“But what exactly does it do, Draco?” He heard Pansy whisper excitedly and decided that this would be a really good chance to blackmail the blonde.

He stepped a bit closer to the open door so he could see the two Slytherins in profile. There couldn’t be any doubt as to who had spoken, should he decide to show this memory to Dumbledore or Snape.

“The potion will explode of course, you dimwit” Malfoy drawled and leaned casually against the door frame, completely oblivious of his audience.  
“Longbottom won’t know what hit him” Pansy snickered evilly but Malfoy just huffed.

“That’s not about Longbottom. He blows his cauldron up daily. This will affect Snape, though. It will teach him not to give me detention. Some pretty boils that can’t be charmed off for a couple of days will show him not to mess with a Malfoy”

 

Harry had heard enough and decided to stand back in the shadows because he didn’t want to be discovered. And surely enough, just when he was once more hidden from view, Pansy left the broom closet first and headed for the stairs to the dungeons.

At that moment, Harry made a decision. He would prove Ron wrong and Malfoy would assist him. The little information he had, would ensure that everything went the way he wanted to.

Malfoy was a pretty bloke after all and most likely the star of 75% of the wet dreams in this castle, girls and boys alike and Harry had to admit that he would be looking forward to this.   
He had done a couple of things before but never had gone all the way. He knew that Malfoy was very experienced if you could trust the Hogwarts’ rumour mill and this, he would use for his benefit. Malfoy wouldn’t need to know that he had never shagged anyone before.

Just then, the Slytherin stepped into the entrance hall, smoothing his robes and running a hand through his hair before he dropped to the floor when Harry’s full body bind hit him.

 

When Harry lifted the spell, Malfoy looked around and took in his surroundings.

He had never seen the room before and he wasn’t even sure if he was still at Hogwarts.

There wasn’t much furniture to speak of; a sofa, on which he was currently lying, two armchairs, all held in a deep blue and a table made of light wood.

In front of him was a large fireplace with a merry fire burning inside of it. His head turned a bit and then he could see a huge four-poster bed with a cream-colored cover and matching curtains and pillows.   
No portraits on the walls or windows anywhere and, he noted, no door either. 

He seemed to be trapped; trapped by none other than Harry Potter, who was currently lying on his side on the huge four-poster, stroking himself slowly through the fabric of his trousers.

“Potter! What’s the meaning of this?” he inquired; his voice an angry snarl.

“Oh I will be delighted to enlighten you, Draco” 

Malfoy stared at his schoolmate with a mix of horror and fascination. Potter had not moved a bit. He was still lying on his side, eyeing him while stroking his erection just a bit harder than before.

“I’ve heard your little conversation with Parkinson and if you will abide to my terms, Snape and Dumbledore will never find out. I will even let you go through with it”

Draco didn’t show that he had acknowledged anything Harry had said but then he decided that he needed to find out just how much Potter knew. He’d figured out by now that they were in the Room of Requirement and if Potter wouldn’t let him out, there was no way for him to leave.

“Do you really think Snape will believe you more than me? I will just deny being involved and where would that leave you?”

Harry didn’t reply just yet. Instead, he slowly popped the button of his trousers and pushed the zipper down. Immediately, his hard-on tented his boxers, which had a small wet spot already.  
It never had occurred to him before, but this kind of power game turned him on immensely.

 

“Trust me; I know Snape would always believe you more than me, but then Dumbledore will believe me more than you and I have the memory to prove it. A little dip into the pensieve and Snape will turn you into minced meat”

Malfoy swallowed hard. He hadn’t expected to be overheard otherwise he wouldn’t have bragged. His eyes were fixed on Potter and try as he might, he couldn’t tear them away. At this time, the Gryffindor had reached into his underpants and was about to free his penis when Draco found his speech.

“What do you want?” He tried to keep his voice cold and disinterested, but his hormones were too inclined to react to the sudden display in front of him.

“Oh Malfoy” Harry sighed and pushed his pants and boxers a bit further down, revealing narrow hips and a thatch of black curls to the Slytherin’s view. “I thought that would be obvious. I’ve wanted to shag you for a while now and right now I have the perfect opportunity. You’ll fuck me, I’ll fuck you. You’ll do as I say and nobody will be the wiser about tomorrow’s Potions accident”

Harry had managed to keep his cool. Actually he hadn’t been lying. He had wanted to shag the Slytherin before and there was only a small part of the student body that wouldn’t; he had just never thought he’d get the chance since they were always at each other’s throats.

He watched Malfoy intently as the Slytherin’s eyes tried to pop out of their sockets and it amused him greatly. His proposal had certainly flustered the cool Mr. Malfoy and so he decided to give the other boy a bit more incentive.

Ever so slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it before he stripped his trousers and boxers off. From the corner of his eyes he’d kept looking at the Slytherin. Draco’s otherwise pale face was slightly flushed but Harry couldn’t determine if that had resulted out of embarrassment, desire or anger. However, the boy kept his eyes down now and wouldn’t look at him.

_I’ll see soon enough_ , he thought and started running his bare hands down his chest until he reached a nipple. 

A soft moan escaped him when he started teasing it into a tiny peak and he chanced a glance in Malfoy’s direction.

“I’m not going to let you blackmail me, Potter,” the Slytherin spat but his voice sounded just a bit higher than normal.

“Well that’s your choice. I know for a fact that neither Dumbledore nor Snape are going to be easy on you. Snape’s no longer bound to favour his own house and I doubt he’ll appreciate boils on any part of his anatomy” Harry replied casually, trailing his hands down his toned chest and over his stomach, only stopping when he reached his pubic hair.

“Just so you know, you won’t get out of here before I’m done so you might as well get comfortable”

Malfoy shook his head in irritation and cursed himself. He’d been so easy to catch.   
_One could think I’m a Hufflepuff_ , he thought when the soft moans from the bed distracted him.

One look at the bed made him let out his breath in an almost inaudible sigh.  
Until then, he had managed not to look at Potter’s naked form, but now he just couldn’t look away anymore.

Quidditch had been good for him, so much was certain. He was thin but not terribly so. Lean and muscled just the way Draco liked it and for a moment, the Slytherin allowed himself to appreciate the view. The sparsely haired chest was rising and falling softly while Potter’s hands started to stroke up the insides of his thighs to the bed of black curls.

Potter’s dick was nice, he couldn’t deny it. Not overly large, just a bit above average but Draco was relieved that his own still was a bit thicker.

_So he can’t beat me in everything_ , the Slytherin thought with satisfaction but then something else entirely caught his attention.

Potter had raised the knee furthest away from his audience, so now his foot was flat on the mattress and a finger started to stroke his entrance while his other hand fondled his cock.

Once again Draco had to swallow, but for a very different reason this time. 

“Merlin’s ball, but that DOES look hot,” he mumbled and then Harry turned his face towards him.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t quite catch that”

The Gryffindor had been wondering all the while why Malfoy had been so quiet. It wasn’t his usual behaviour. Maybe his little threat worked more to his advantage than he’d hoped.

Right then Draco made a decision. He would not sit here and watch Potter get off without getting his share. Seeing these strong hands, calloused from so many hours around a broomstick, stroking all that willing flesh, did something to his teenaged body that he couldn’t control. He wanted to feel those fingers on his erection, which made itself known more and more with every passing moment. He wanted to go where those fingers were right now.

 

“Damn you!” He shouted before he shed his clothes quickly and jumped on the bed.

“’Twas about time” Harry groaned before their mouths met in a searing kiss.

Draco’s hands fisted almost painfully in Harry’s hair as he held him close, crushing their mouths together over and over while Harry ran his hands down Draco’s back and grabbed his buttocks.

Their erections aligned, they started rubbing against each other sensually and both were moaning when it started to create the most delicious friction.

“I can’t hold on like that much longer if you keep this up” Harry gasped and immediately, Draco’s mouth left his.

He covered Harry’s chest and stomach with hot open-mouthed kisses, alternating with nips and bites just this side of painful, his hands following the path his mouth was making down to Harry’s stomach.

The torch light set Harry’s tanned skin ablaze, but the fire in his groin resulting from Draco’s ministrations was so much hotter. There was nothing sweet and caring in the act only desire and need, but still none of them would have ever thought they’d ever have this sort of ‘fight’.

 

Draco then licked up Harry’s erection from the base all the way to the tip and Harry let out a throaty moan.

“You’re making me come if you don’t give me a break” Harry growled and only then he realized how badly he’d needed release the last couple of months. All the frustration and stress that he’d pent up inside him had somehow changed into sexual need the moment Malfoy’d shed his clothes.

 

“Oh, should have known that Gryffindors have no stamina” Draco drawled before he gave the tip of Harry’s dick a hard lick. “Now shut up and learn from your betters”

With that statement hanging between them, he didn’t give Harry time for a retort but engulfed him in his mouth, swallowing him all the way to the hilt.

Harry drew breath in through his clenched teeth and thought about Hagrid in a tutu and Umbridge in garters to keep himself from coming just then and there.

Draco’s tongue did extraordinary things to him; applying just the right pressure to the large vein on the underside of his dick every time Draco moved upwards before swirling around the head, teasing the flesh underneath the foreskin. Harry felt the tingling in his balls that announced his orgasm and he fisted the sheets to stop himself, trying to think of more unpleasant things to hold back his load.

McGonagall in a leather thong, Bullstrode in the shower…  
Hell it wasn’t working!

Then suddenly Draco pulled of with a slight popping sound and bit Harry painfully in the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

Any time before that night, Malfoy would have gotten seriously hexed for this, but now Harry was almost grateful for it.

 

Then Draco’s fingers were in front of his face and he just stared at the blonde dumbfounded. 

The Slytherin just rolled his eyes dramatically and ran his index finger over Harry bottom lip.

“Suck it!” He commanded and Harry dutifully opened his mouth and let his tongue play around the digit.

It didn’t take his desire-clouded brain long to realize what Malfoy wanted and decided to add a bit of his own seduction.

He treated Draco’s finger as if it were his dick and soon he heard the Slytherin moan softly. However, before he could really get into it, Draco removed his finger and Harry let his head fall back when said finger started to tease his opening.

“Turn” Harry gasped and this time Draco looked up in confusion.

“I want to taste you. So just turn the fuck around” This time the Gryffindor’s voice was laced with frustration and impatience.

Malfoy just quirked one eyebrow but did as requested.

Quickly he switched positions, settling his knees on either side of Harry’s head while Harry pushed another pillow behind his head to raise himself up a bit.

With a deep sigh he started licking Draco’s dick like a giant lollipop, teasing the slit with his tongue while Draco carefully prepared him; first one finger then two.

Harry didn’t want to bring Draco anywhere close to the brink, just entertain himself with a sample of the Slytherin’s nice and thick cock.

Soon a third finger disappeared effortlessly in Harry’s tight heat and the Gryffindor had never thought that saliva alone was enough lubrication. However it worked well until Draco started stroking his prostate.

Harry let go of Draco’s dick and squeezed the blonde’s bum to get his attention.

“Draco, I need you in me now. I can’t hold on much longer and I don’t want to come like this” he moaned before giving Draco’s puckered hole a gentle lick.

“Oooooh give me more of that” Draco moaned as Harry’s tongue swirled around his entrance in teasing circles.

“You can get anything you want AFTER you’ve fucked me into the mattress, Malfoy” Harry reminded him and the blonde Slytherin chuckled softly. Both were too far gone in this game to really worry about the fact that they actually hated each other.

Harry placed a soft kiss on the inside of Draco’s thigh and pushed him lightly so he could position him differently.

Draco got the hint and turned to face Harry once more.

He laid down half on top of Harry, one arm propped up so their faces where only an inch apart. His free hand gently stroked Harry’s rock-hard erection.

“How do want me to fuck you?” Draco whispered and Harry had to swallow as Draco’s warm breath ghosted over his skin.

This whole thing was turning him on more than he’d ever thought. He’d never expected that the soft glow of Draco’s pale skin would do those things to him; or that those silver eyes would mesmerize him like that.

 

Yet he wouldn’t question it just yet. He wanted to enjoy this feeling but he also knew that he wanted the feeling to be returned.

“Fuck me like you mean it. Like you can’t think of anything that you want more right now” he breathed before their lips met again in a heated kiss.

Draco’s eyebrow quirked just a fraction at the request.

“Why Potter, that almost sounds as if you want me to make love to you” he drawled, but there wasn’t the usual venom in his voice.

Harry turned a delightful shade of pink and closed his eyes.

 

Maybe that’s what he wanted. Maybe he wanted to feel loved. Still he couldn’t understand just what possessed him to even hint to anything like this in front of Draco Malfoy.

Then he felt Draco’s soft hand stroking down his chest and abdomen just before their lips met once more and all rational thought flew out of the window.

Skilled fingers teased his opening before Draco murmured a Lubrication Charm and slicked up his erection.

His lips found a very sensitive spot on the side of Harry’s neck and he whispered, “Are you ready for the ride of your life?” before Harry felt the head of Draco’s cock push against his opening.

“Oh, Merlin…yes” Harry moaned as Draco’s hardness pushed past the ring of muscles and slid in all the way.

“Yes..so tight.. so incredibly tight” Draco breathed before he put one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder and changed the angle of his strokes just so that he would hit Harry’s prostate every time.

Harry ran his hands down Draco’s back and grabbed his firm ass cheeks tightly, pushing him further in.  
The slight sting he felt after that first penetration did nothing to diminish the overwhelming feeling of desire and the ache for completion. He just needed more; more of that wonderful friction, of that feeling of being completely stretched and he urged Draco on to go faster.

 

Then he opened his eyes and what he saw took his breath away.

The Slytherin looked ethereal. The light sheen of sweat made his skin glistening in the torch light with the strong muscles working underneath and the white-blond hair glowed like a halo of sorts.

At this moment, Draco looked just like an angel – sinfully beautiful in his perfection with the expression of complete bliss.

The air was filled with their moans and gasps while hands ran over heated skin and mouths met once again in a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses until both of them felt their orgasm nearing.

“Oh shit .. yes… Draco. I’m so close” Harry panted as Draco fucked him furiously, pounding into his prostate again and again.

Draco’s silver eyes bore into his.

“Touch yourself, Harry. I want you to come for me” Draco whispered and Harry was stroking his dick in counterpoint to Draco’s strokes.

Harry felt the tingling in his toes that spread over his whole body in a matter of seconds. Then his balls tightened and he came with a growl, shooting his come all over his hand and chest.

The contraction of Harry’s tight passage was so overwhelming for Draco that it tipped him over the edge. He gripped Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise and pounded into him twice more before he filled him with his hot liquid.  
The orgasm didn’t seem to end and at one point, Draco swore that he was seeing stars. Then he collapsed on Harry.

 

They just lay there, waiting for their hearts to calm down and their breathing to even.

“How was that for you first time, Potter?” Draco asked after he was sure he could form coherent sentences again.

“What? How do you..” Harry gasped before he bit his lip in frustration of what he’d just let slip.  
Draco chuckled lowly and nuzzled the sensitive spot on Harry’s neck.

“How I knew that you were still a virgin?”

Harry nodded.

“I didn’t. I just guessed. So how was it?”

“Wonderful, overwhelming, simply…wow” Harry exclaimed and started stroking Draco’s back. “You’re really a good actor”

The Gryffindor felt Draco frown against the skin of his neck before his blonde lover started nibbling on his earlobe.

“Who said I was acting? I did exactly what I’ve wanted. I’ve been considering getting into your pants for a while now”

“So what was this now?” Harry asked unsure of how the answer would affect him.

Draco sighed. “I don’t know what it was or what it could be. However, I do know that I enjoyed myself immensely and I wouldn’t mind an encore”

Harry smiled and flicked his wand at them to clean them up before he pulled the cover over both of them.

Then he tilted Draco’s head a bit so he could kiss him softly.

“Let’s just stay here for a bit and rest and then we take everything as it comes”

Draco nodded and wrapped Harry’s arm over his midsection as he spooned behind him.

“Just for the record – I still hate you, Potter”  
“I hate you, too” 

Fin


End file.
